Hate Me...
my dear friend.... It seems just like yesterday. We first actually got to know each other.. When you left. I didnt believe it at first. what foul lies of satan have plauged my very being? Sinster and wicked thoughts. Againist God and the world we live in. Even though your not dead. you might as well be. its worse losing you knowing your alive but your just beyond my reach Each dream disappears of seeing you everyday. dreaming of you. its hard to fight these tears. my dear friend...... shattered from me in a second how do I say goodbye? I will shut all from me. from my shattered broken heart. curse the one who stole you away! my dear friend.................... I thought you would come back. but it was all in vain. he wont be back. will he? No! no one ever comes back! all dear friends close to me eventually leave. Everyone leaves me. I'm afraid once something is truly lost. It can never come back. for a moment I thought you wouldnt leave me. How wrong! How foolish! How mistaken! Everybody lies! I was. Everyone leaves in the end. My dear friend.......................................................... I have waited for you. This is goodbye. I now know you will never return. drowning in bitter tears.. I have fallen in the vast abyss that is life. this stain forever covers my heart. sinking in the hole 6 foot deep. this is goodbye......... forever my dear friend......................................................................... Hate me You said you loved me. You said you would give your life for me. But they were lies to play with my emotions. No one loves a fool who cant even save the person who means the most to her. I have fallen in a abyss that I havent visited in over 5 years. Do you love me or hate me? Hate is a strong word it means, " I wanna kill you". But go ahead and hate me like everyone always does. I will hold on to these false memories. Though they cant stop these river of tears. You wouldnt believe me if I told you I cried. You think im a demon. Demons cant cry. But I am human just like you, cause I cried. Or maybe im an outcast of a demon. God please help me.. Save me from my self. Cause now I have no one. You were my last hope of love. but love is cruel. It didnt save this broken heart. Now im dead... and its too late to save me. The funny thing is.. if you wanted me back. I would fall for you all over again. Go ahead and hate me. Just promise me you wont die. Just promise me.... Thats all I ask of you, cause I still care about you. Author's Note I did this one quite fast. this is dedicated to dilly who was hacked today. Dilly has now comeback! Yay! I decided to keep this pasta up even though he's back. Written by I love scary stories Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Poetry Category:Mindfuck